


365 prompt challenge I found on some random website

by ghostofkarma



Category: Original Story
Genre: And Danganronpa spoilers, Ghosts, Just some guys being dudes, Lmao why am I doing this, Multi, Someone burns in this, Unrequitted Love, also fan Danganronpa characters, and spoilers for my stories that aren’t written yet bc I’m a lazy fuck, but not yet haha, huge ones, ill add more tags later I’m really lazy right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofkarma/pseuds/ghostofkarma
Summary: Just some official series characters and original story characters being randomSPOILERS FOR!!!! (At the moment)My own stories (which I need to frEAKING WRITE ALREADY HHHHH)If you do read this, then I hope you enjoy it!Chapter list as of now:1: What’s outside of the window? (OCS only)2: (Uploading later today along with three and four, maybe)





	365 prompt challenge I found on some random website

1: What’s outside the window?

(With some characters from my story “My friend Ollie”)

 

“Ah, it started raining.” A florist noted sadly, as he looked through the cracks of the shutters in the window. The blond haired boy across the small shop turned towards him.  
“Well, I believe that scrapes out any chance of us going to the park. Would you like to watch movies at home instead?” The florist turned towards the other boy, face slightly flushed, lips starting to curl into a smile.  
“That’d be nice. I’ll lock up soon, so can you put up the reserved flowers for me, Ollie?” The blond nodded, and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’ll get them. What movie would you wish to watch?” The florist thought for a moment, before grinning widely.  
“What about Angels and nerds? I thought that was a good movie, to be honest.” The blond finished putting the flowers in their spots, and walked over to the brunette, smiling.  
“Sure. Now let’s go, before the storm gets worse, Alright?” The brunette nodded, locking the door behind him and the blond, opening an umbrella over the two. The blond kissed the florist’s cheek, and the two smiled warmly at each other.  
“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want, I’d appreciate any criticism, so I can improve my writing! And again, thanks for reading!


End file.
